Savior of Mine
by candyharlot
Summary: Protection. Some need more than others, while others tend to provide it to anyone who crosses their saintly path. Why did I, who was unworthy of such a blessing, find myself in the path of one of these heroes? [Sesshoumaru.Kagura]


**Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor will I ever.**

_Savior of Mine_

Protection. Some need more than others, while others tend to provide it to anyone who crosses their saintly path. Why did I, who was unworthy of such a blessing, find myself in the path of one of these heroes? Yes, my hero who saved me from some torture which I was bound to endure in some way or another. Trapped yet cursed as my existence was, whenever I tried to spread my wings my feathers seemed to falter under the pressure. Yes, every time. My limbs were bound to a heart that wasn't even mine; a heart that beat under the power of another being, the being from whom I was made. A shared heart. At his will, it would stop. I would stop. Living, breathing, whatever you would like to call it. I was done when he clenched his fist.

Today, however, I was living. I knew this because I could still feel the chasms in my mind opening and closing, grinding and screeching. Like window shudders. It reminded me of iron clanking, or metal clashing. Everything that associates with the word "pain" would fall into this feeling. Whatever it was, it was causing my unseeing eyes to moisten. Obviously I blinked to get away from the terrifying darkness. Darkness. It was all I remembered. If I had wanted the light to come, it had soon enough. But in the form of not the light from the heavens which I had expected. This was some something solid, unflinching. As my eyes finally realized, it resembled white silk. Faintly I noticed the silk was moving. Palpating. As if with a heartbeat. My quivering nose turned into the flesh of my hero. What I was most surprised to find was that the flesh was _warm. _As if bathed in sunlight warm, similar to the heat of my own skin whenever I found myself in his presence. I wasn't expecting my hero's flesh to be warm. You see, he had a way of coming off as enthrallingly cold to me. Ever since I first saw his face.

But, he was warm. He was living and breathing, after all. Obviously he was not eternally cursed, as I was. _I_ was the one who was empty. Cold. Absently I felt something move in his neck against my forehead, a vibration of sorts. It soothed me, and slowly I fell back into the unconscious state I was in before he saved me.

Sadly when I awakened instead of the warmness I was expecting I felt cold, slithery strands of the dewy grass against my face. It must have been the morning dew.

Yet the screeching in my head had not ceased in the time I had slept. Chasms where still being invaded, still ricocheting against my skull. Slowly my head lifted, and my body ached as I pulled myself into a trembling sitting position. I saw the white silk standing out over the grass. I saw the skin which I had felt in that moment I so vividly remembered. It was like a dream, now. Claws tapered his long fingers attached to lethal hands; iron armor cloaked the beautiful white cloth with a vibrant obi tying it all together. I noticed the markings on his face, the silver tresses embracing his form. _How beautiful,_ I weakly said to myself, who wasn't even present anymore.

There he stood in all of his otherworldly pride, might, presence, whatever you chose to call it. He was simply there. My hero in shining armor. He was all I knew in that moment.

"You're awake," I heard him say softly. He then turned to face me with a gaze that betrayed his flesh. It was detached. It was the gaze I was so accustomed to. Honestly if he had looked at me any way else, I thought I would have been disappointed.

So, I was slightly disappointed when I saw his eyebrows lift. Or maybe it was just the sound of my hollow heart picking up the pace. His golden-hued eyes tore me apart at that moment.

Indeed, I was awake. Very much so, even though my voice was gone. Nowhere to be found. Behind everything I had lost already. To compensate, I nodded. I held onto his gaze for as long as I could bear it, even to the moment before my eyes began to water with unshed tears. He held it even then, when I was unable.

I already knew deep down what would happen then. He would leave my tired, useless soul in his midst, taking everything I offered him along with him. I struggled to find my voice. But it was long since buried. I tried.

"I'm grateful," I said inaudibly. He however was the taiyoukai lord over the west; perhaps he could even hear me if I didn't speak. I didn't rely on that theory, though. His eyes merely narrowed as he watched me, sitting on the grass, inferior to him. "Thank you...Sesshoumaru." I watched his face change, even though it was only for that one split second in time. Maybe it had resembled pity, disgust, or even compassion. There was no way for me to tell. Inside, I knew it was for me. That alone made me content. He opened his mouth, and I waited for the words.

"Farewell, sorceress." I wouldn't have expected anything more, or anything less. I smiled, watching as his towering figure retreated into the early dawn, which perfectly suited him in every aspect. I think my breathing hitched when I realized he wasn't going to stop. He wasn't coming back. I reached up a dried blood-spattered, frayed sleeve to wipe those wretched tears away. I didn't need their pity.

'_Goodbye...my hero,"_ I whisper into my essence, my core – the wind. It was only then that I remembered the white silk that was also stained.

With my own blood.

**.—.**

_Fin._

_A/N: Bad title, I know. I wrote this while I was sitting up at 2:00 in the morning. I was half-awake, and I just started writing something down randomly. It was a good release. I've recently taken interest to the whole Sesshoumaru/Kagura concept, so bear with me here. Tell me if I wrote Sesshoumaru horribly, cause I have a feeling I'll be writing more of him in the future...XD.  
Make what you want of the ending, as I don't know what to make of it myself X.x.  
_

_ Reviews and critique are appreciated as always :)  
_


End file.
